


My remaining friend

by Booker_DeShit



Series: My Friend [4]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: This isn’t exactly a fix-it like the other ones, but they do get a semi-happier ending.Or,What Delta saw after sunshine.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair & Subject Delta, Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: My Friend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	My remaining friend

Delta knew, this was the end of the line. The submarine breached the surface of the water, & Delta saw sunlight, for the first time in many years. It was almost blinding, yet he had no strength left to turn his head away. He had barely any strength to take in a breath, his eyesight growing fuzzy & his body turning numb. Then he saw Eleanor, smiling down at him, the sun behind her making her glow, & Delta knew he had fulfilled his job. He could now go away in peace, his last moment on earth staring at the sky & the sun, & his daughter smiling at him, brighter than the sunlight itself. And he let himself go.

When next he opened his eyes, it was to a white sky. No sun or clouds, just white nothingness. He felt nothing, no pain, no weakness or strength. And when he lifted his head, the sensation of air rushing against his face wasn’t there. Yet around him, there was no white void as he suspected. Instead, he found himself on a beach, the sea behind him stretching far out into the white sky, & in front of him trees stood tall, their canopies tickling the white void. At the edge of the forest stood a little hut, decorated with seashells & flowers.

And then a voice spoke up, “Chief? Ah, there y'are. Finally decided t' visit me, eh?” Delta was on his feet faster than he should’ve been, frantically looking around for the source of that voice, with its Southern charm & soothing tones. And there he was, Augustus Sinclair, relaxing on a beach chair in the most ridiculous get-up Delta had ever seen, as if his mangled body wasn’t currently rotting at the bottom of a trench deep below the Atlantic.

Delta felt like crying, his lips forming around a familiar word he hadn’t before been able to speak, “Augustus?” There was his voice, deep with a familiar echo, but it was no longer the animalistic wailing of the Big Daddies. It was his own voice, not that of Subject Delta, but that of one Johnny Topside.

Augustus smiled at him warmly, getting out of his chair, “Hey, sport.” Delta raced towards him, across the perfect sandy beach, & below the endless white sky. And when he reached him, Delta scooped him up into his arms, laughing & crying & hugging him.

“You're back.” Delta sobbed, holding the other man close, crying into his shoulder not caring that his tears would leave stains on that ridiculous Hawaiian shirt he wore, if the laws of this void even allowed for that to happen.

Augustus chuckled, hugging Delta back as best he could, pressing their foreheads together & looking right into Delta’s eyes, “I did promise ya that private island, didn’t I, son?” And he had. And here it was. And here _he_ was. And here they were, hugging, crying, foreheads touching, finally safe.

“You're back.” Delta repeated, voice a whisper.

“I am. Why don’t ya take a seat with me? Let’s watch the ocean together.” When Delta set him down, Augustus was still smiling, staring up at the other with a warmth in his eyes.

“Let’s.” Delta nodded, turning around to see a second beach chair waiting for him. He sat down on it & lay back, as Augustus did the same, & the endless ocean stayed still & silent, never changing, yet he was fine with this. It was serene, it was peaceful, it was calm. It was everything Rapture was not, everything he always wished his life to be like. It was almost perfect.

Augustus reached across the gap between their chairs, & he grasped Delta's hand in his, entwining their fingers together, “Welcome home, Johnny.” And this was perfect, at last. Just him, a little island, the sea, & his last remaining friend.


End file.
